Equesria Girls: Musical Maladies
by Diamond Kindflower
Summary: A few months after The Dazzlings' defeat, The Canterlot High Charity Concert is coming up. However, many students (including some of The Rainbooms) are falling ill. Could this be a plot for revenge by The Dazzlings? Or is someone else behind this mysterious outbreak?
1. Prologue

It was a dark night at Sugar Cube Corners. The Dazzlings were roaming the streets in search of a hideout far away from Canterlot High. "This is all your fault, Sonata!" Aria said angrily. "How is it my fault?" "If you hadn't given away our secret, no one would have found out our plan" "It's not my fault that Sunset Shimmer was smart enough to figure us out!" "Listen you two." Adagio broke in "It may be Sonata's fault, but there's nothing we can do about it now. So quit arguing!"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure dashed by and caught Adagio's eye. "Bonjur mon ami" the figure greeted with a slightly French accent. "I have gotten word of your problem and would like to make a deal with you. But first, I would like to get to know you better, so show me who you are se il vous plait." The girls pulled down their hoods. "Ah, I know you. You let others know that you're in charge. Others obey your every command. I admire a girl with as much strength as you" he said to Adagio. He then approached Aria and said "My, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. No gem on earth is more captivating than your eyes. And you, the blue one, you… eh…" "Oh please, don't waste your time with her," Adagio advised "she's nothing." "Ah, if you say so, mon chéri. So, now that we have become better acquainted with each-other I will offer you a deal. I have seen you and I know that you could once sing better than any songbird with the power of the magic contained in your necklaces. You see, I am a merchant and I have various magical trinkets. I could easily give you your powers back if you would be willing to help me." The girls came together and chatted amongst themselves. Finally, Adagio spoke up and asked "It's a deal. Now, what can we do for you?"


	2. Chapter 1 The First Victm

After school at Canterlot High, the Rainbooms were gathered in the music room. "Alright, everyone, what are we here to practice for?" Rainbow Dash questioned her band-mates. "For the competition!" Pinkie Pie answered. "Why are we entering this competition?" "Because our volunteers need the money!" Rarity replied. "Why do they need it?" "For their volunteer trips!" Fluttershy responded. "And why are these trips important?" "Because no one should feel alone!" Sunset Shimmer answered. "That's right! Now, Sunset Shimmer, are you sure you'll be able to sing with that cough going on?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at her friend. "I'll be fine; it's only a small cough." "Alright, if you say so. Now remember, we'll still get money no matter if we win or not. We don't have to win; we all just have to do our best. One! Two! Three! Hit it!"

With that, the band members began playing their instruments. However, Sunset Shimmer's cough started acting up again in the middle of the song. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash, I'm fine." Sunset Shimmer claimed, clearing her throat. The music started once again but any attempt on Sunset Shimmer's part to get a lyric out was interrupted by her constant coughing and sneezing. "Oh, Sunset Shimmer, you don't sound very well." Fluttershy mentioned. "My throat feels like it's on fire" she said in a hoarse and raspy voice. "And that's not all" Fluttershy pointed out, feeling her forehead "I think you're running a fever. You should go see the nurse." "No, I'm alright. Besides, I told you that I also play guitar." "Listen, Sunset Shimmer. What's one purpose of being in a band?" "Showing yourself and everyone else that you can be your best." "Exactly! And the only way you can be your best is if you're feeling the best. So I think you should get yourself checked out or go home and get some rest." "Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" "Darling, your well-being is what really matters to us right now." Rarity declared. "Besides" said Rainbow Dash "I can just make a few adjustments" "Ok, I'll be back later to share what the nurse says."

A few minutes later, she returned from the Nurse's Office. "It turns out I have a fever, so I won't be doing anything for a while" she reported. "I'll be going now." "Take care of yourself, Sugar Cube" said Applejack.


	3. Chapter 2 Songs and Stomachaches

At eleven forty five on Saturday, the Rainbooms all met at Rainbow Dash's house for practice. "Alright, everyone, here's the point." Rainbow Dash announced "With Sunset Shimmer gone I've had to make a few adjustments. Instead of a duet, I'll be singing a solo at the beginning of the song. Then we'll all play together until measure number twelve. That's when Pinkie Pie will come in with her drum solo and she'll keep playing until measure thirteen. Then, Applejack and Fluttershy with both play their instruments until measure nineteen. Then, we'll do the rest of the song together and I'll do a big guitar solo at the end. Do you think you all can handle that?" "Yes" the others answered. "Alright! Let's get started!"

With that, the Rainbooms began playing their song. Soon, it was time for Pinkie to come in with her drum solo. She began banging her drums excitedly and flailing around as she proceeded from drum to drum. Suddenly, a wave of pain struck her abdomen and she clutched her stomach in pain. She knew, however, that she had to keep going so she went back to playing her instrument. Finally, after a few minutes, the song was over. "Nice job, everybody! Applejack, excellent bass playing! Rarity, you played right on pitch. Fluttershy, you really set the mood with your tambourine. Pinkie, you gave it a good shot, but your drumming kind of suffered in the middle of your solo." "I know" Pinkie admitted. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Sounds like the pizza's here. How about we all take a break." While the other girls went to get a slice of pizza, Pinkie Pie sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Don't you want any pizza, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No thanks, Rainbow Dash. I'm not hungry." "This is a joke, right? You're always hungry." "Not today. I don't feel good." "What's wrong, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked, approaching her friend. "My tummy hurts." "Oh dear, I'd better get the thermometer" Fluttershy stated as she searched her bag. "No, wait! Maybe it's not so bad. Maybe I can still play!" Immediately after Pinkie Pie said this, she clutched her stomach again and fell back down on the couch. "Easy now, Pinkie" Rainbow Dash said "I don't want you to strain yourself. Remember what I told Sunset Shimmer?" "I know, I guess you're right" "Here it is" Fluttershy announced once she found the thermometer. Then, she put the thermometer in Pinkie's mouth. After a few minutes she took it out, and then she looked at it and frowned. "You have a fever, Pinkie Pie. You should go home and rest" "Ok, but are you sure you'll be alright without me?" "Don't you fret, Pinkie" Applejack reassured "We'll just make whatever adjustments we need. Besides, we've got Rainbow Dash." "You just need to focus on getting back to being more than twenty percent cool." "Ok, bye everyone."

Once Pinkie Pie left, Rainbow Dash sat down and began altering her music plans. "Rainbow Dash, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. "Nothing" Rainbow Dash answered "Then why were you chewing on your pencil? You don't normally do that" "I'm fine, really. Now let me finish my plans and then we'll keep practicing."

Practice ended at about one thirty. "Alright, that about wraps it up. Now remember, there will be no practice on Tuesday because that's when my soccer game is." "I'll be there, Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy stated "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"


	4. Chapter 3 Hard Hit

Today was Monday, the day of Rainbow Dash's big soccer game. The game started off fairly well. Rainbow Dash's team was ahead of the rival team by five points. Rainbow Dash had already scored five goals but so had the other team. Eventually, the score became tied (forty five to forty five) and one more goal would determine the winner! Everyone on the team agreed that Rainbow Dash should be the one to take the final shot. The teammates dribbled the ball past the other players and passed the ball, one to another and another to one. Finally, the ball was passed to Rainbow Dash. She dribbled the ball toward the goal, fighting to keep herself from losing the ball. Finally, she made it to the goal and it was between her and the goalie. She stood there and fixed her eyes on the goal. Then, she took the shot! The ball flew into the goal and past the goalie. Rainbow's team won! Suddenly, Rainbow Dash started to get off-balance. It was as if the world around her were spinning and there was no way to stop it. All of a sudden, she fell to the ground and her head collided with the goal pole!

The coach blew the whistle and she and Rainbow Dash's friends ran over to her. "Are you alright, Rainbow?" the coach asked, but Rainbow just gave her a confused look. "Rainbow?" Fluttershy questioned. Immediately Rainbow Dash began flailing around as she yelled "No! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" "It's ok, Rainbow, we're your friends. Do you remember what happened?" "Uh…I don't know. I think I got hit with a baseball." "No, darling, you fell and hit your head on one of the goal poles" Rarity indicated. "That's not good" the coach stated "I'd better call an ambulance. Applejack, go get an ice pack! I always keep one in the cooler" "I'm on it!" In no time at all, Applejack returned with the ice pack. She handed it to Fluttershy and Fluttershy placed it on Rainbow's forehead. Rainbow had to keep taking deep breaths to keep herself from getting sick. "It's alright, Rainbow Dash, the ambulance will be here soon. Just relax" Fluttershy reassured her. Finally, the ambulance arrived with sirens blaring and lights flashing. In seconds, Rainbow was put on the stretcher and taken to the hospital.

Later, the other Rainbooms were gathered in their friend's hospital room. "So, what'd the doc say, Rainbow?" Applejack asked. "Well, it turns out I have a concussion and an inner ear infection" "Why does he think you have an inner ear infection?" Fluttershy questioned. "Because I was feeling dizzy before I hit my head. I knew something bad was going to me eventually" "What made you think something like this was going to happen?" Rarity asked. "I received a threatening note a few days ago. Listen, I'm going to be out for quite a while so I won't be there to lead you guys. But you all play really well and know how to work together so I know you can do this. I'll need one of you to step in form me in the meantime." "I'll do it" Applejack offered. "Great! I knew I could count on you. Oh boy, the sedative is starting to kick in. Don't worry about me, just focus on our cause and stick together. Oh, and don't let your guard down because…someone's…after us". And then, Rainbow Dash fell asleep. "After us? What does she mean by that?" Fluttershy asked herself.


	5. Chapter 4 On Her Own

Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all gathered in the music room. "Alright, everyone" Applejack announced "Since Rainbow Dash is gone I've decided to take her place as the leader. It'd be a challenge to come up with a song on such short notice, so I reckon we use one of Fluttershy's songs and then just see where we can go from there." After selecting the song, The Rainbooms began their attempt to adapt their instruments to keep the melody impressive. Surprisingly the upbeat tune of the keytar flowed nicely with the jingle jangle of the tambourine and the low tone of the bass. They were about to practice their song once more, when a voice over the loudspeaker called Rarity and Applejack to the Nurse's Office. "I'd better go check that out. Somethin' might be wrong with Apple Bloom." Applejack said. "I 'ought to go as well" Rarity mentioned "After all, Sweetie Belle was sent home once before with tonsillitis." "You two go ahead, I'll stay here." Fluttershy said.

Applejack and Rarity both ventured from the music room to the nurse's office. Once they arrived, Applejack approached her sister and noticed that she was completely covered in red spots. "I don't feel good, Applejack. My tummy hurts and so does my head." Apple Bloom complained. "It looks like chickenpox, but this is a mighty strange case. I had it once, but it was a few days before the spots showed up. Are you sure you were feelin' alright before today?" "I'm positive. It just started today. Oh, it itches everywhere!" "Let's get ya home and I'll take care of you. I'll give ya an oatmeal bath to help soothe the itches."

At the same time, Rarity approached her sister. "My throat really hurts, Rarity, and my face is swollen. The nurse says it's mumps, but I got a shot for that. I guess I got poked with a needle for nothing." "Well, perhaps one little mump slipped through. Come, I'll take you home and put you to bed. Then I'll give you some ice cream to help make this a little easier to deal with" Rarity reassured. She gently kissed Sweetie Belle on her cheek to comfort her. "Ow!" Sweetie Belle cried "Sorry" Rarity apologized. Applejack and Rarity took their sisters by the hand and guided them home.

While she was still waiting in the music room, Fluttershy's cellphone vibrated. A troubled look appeared on her face as she glanced at the screen. She put the phone away and glanced at the clock. The time was 4:02; there was still time left before the school closed. So she ventured into the hallway. She froze upon seeing the horde of students streaming through the halls. "Can somebody help me? Hello?" she called, although it sounded more like a whisper. One by one, everyone seemed to pass her as her cries remained unanswered. She sank to the floor and buried her head in her arms as the tears streamed from her pretty blue eyes. Then, Flash Century (yes, he's in this story. Get over it, people!) approached her. "Hey, Fluttershy" he said with a smile. "Whoa, what's wrong?" "Oh, Flash. I don't want to bother you with my problems." "It's no bother, really. Anyone who's a friend of Twilight is a friend of mine." "Well, if it really doesn't bother you then I'll tell you. Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all had to drop out of the competition because of their health. Now Applejack and Rarity had to drop out to take care of their sisters. Without a band I can't enter the competition and that means I won't be able to donate money to sponsor volunteer trips and there will be more lonely children!" "I can help" "You-you can?" Fluttershy asked as she dried her eyes "Sure. To be honest, I'm in need of a little help myself. All of my other band mates are sick so it's just me now. In fact, I've heard that a lot of students have been out sick. If we team up, I bet we can find some other musicians to join the band." "Oh, Flash Century, you're a life-saver!" After searching for a while; Derpy, Vinyl, and Octavia all joined the band.

The band mates all gathered in the music room to discuss their plans. "You are all very talented musicians, but we still need a lead singer." Fluttershy stated. "Why don't you be lead singer, Fluttershy?" Derpy suggested. "Oh, I couldn't do that. My knees start to shake and my heart starts beating like crazy! But if I can't do it, then who will?" Suddenly, the door opened and a meek-looking girl with pale blue skin walked in. All eyes turned toward her. "Whatever does _she _want?" Octavia asked with an unfriendly tone. "I've just come to tell you the truth" Sonata answered and she revealed a necklace with a large red purple. "I'm the one who's behind all of these incidents. I didn't do it alone, though. You see, a merchant approached me, Aria, and Adagio and he offered to give our powers back and make us sing better if we helped him give away his trinkets. But after I saw what was happening, I just couldn't do it anymore! I tried to smash the necklace, but it wouldn't break." "Sonata, you seem like too good of a person to be hanging out with those two. Why did you?" "You may not think this but I'm shy like you, Fluttershy. I tried everything I could to try and make friends, but nothing worked. Aria and Adagio were the only friends I had. Whenever I stood with them, I felt brave. I thought things would turn out well for me, but they didn't. Adagio's bold, Aria's pretty, and I'm nothing." "That's not true. I always knew you were not like the others. You're so nice and brave." "Brave?" "Yes. It's not easy to admit when you've done something wrong, but you did it." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Fluttershy, you don't mind if I stick around for a little bit, do you?" "Of course not. In fact, I need someone to sing a duet with me." "But I can't sing. I mean, I can when nobody's watching but it's different in front of people. My throat gets all tight when I get nervous and my breathing gets all fast and it all ends in disaster!" "I can help you. Let's try doing some vocal warm-ups." So Fluttershy sat down at the piano and began the warm-ups. Pretty soon, a series of care-free giggles filled the room. "See, Sonata. You have such a wonderful voice! I want you to stand right beside me and sing a duet. If one of us gets nervous, we can help each-other." "I like that idea." Then Fluttershy turned to the rest of her band and said "Now, let's all get to work on practicing our song." The instruments gave off their unique sounds as the practice began.

A half hour later, practice ended. Fluttershy glanced over at the necklace that Sonata had revealed. Something inside of her said that there was something suspicious about it and so she kept it. Knowing what had happened last time, she took the trinket down to the Principal's Office. As Principle Celestia examined it, a grave look appeared on her face. "Ah yes," she said "I've seen something like this before. A former 'student' used to sell items like this. He was a…troubled soul. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than that. I must warn you that you're getting into something very dangerous." "Dangerous?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, but I've told you I can't tell you anymore." Realizing that she wasn't going to get any more information, Fluttershy stepped out of Principal Celestia's office and into the hallway.

Once she stepped into the hallway, her cellphone vibrated again. She looked at the screen and noticed a message from Sunset Shimmer. This was the conversation:

Sunset Shimmer: I have to tell you something very important! I would have called you, but the doctor says I need to rest my throat. I think we might be dealing with dark magic. It might be even more dangerous than last time.

Fluttershy: Well, I just finished talking with Principal Celestia and she mentioned something about a former student. Sonata also mentioned a merchant and gave me a strange necklace.

Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Sonata's working for you? Nevermind, there's no time to waste. I need you to find all the information you can. If we are dealing with dark magic, then we can find a way to stop it before the situation gets any worse.

Fluttershy: Have you contacted Princess Twilight?

Sunset Shimmer: I have, but it turns out she's really sick herself.

Fluttershy: Ok. I'll do it!

With that, Fluttershy made her way to the public library. Once she arrived, walked toward the Mythology section. She came across one book titled _Mythical Creatures: The Good, The Bad, And the Indifferent_. She took it off the shelf and immediately opened it up. She tried page after page but got no closer to success. She stopped when she came across the page about Gargoyles. The page stated that Gargoyles originated in France to protect the cathedrals from evil spirits. It was believed that their ghastly appearances are what kept them away. Despite this, not all of them followed through with their assigned duties. It is not known exactly whether they are good or evil. It was as if a light bulb appeared over Fluttershy's head as she remembered that Sonata had mentioned that the merchant had a slightly French accent. But then her attention drifted back to the mention of their ghastly appearances and their power to guard against evil spirits. She started biting her nails as she imagined what could happen if such powers were misused. Right after she put the book back on the shelf, she raced out the door to the Police Station

Once she arrived, she approached the desk. "Good day, ma'am" a black-haired woman in uniform greeted. "May I help you?" "Officer, I…uh…have a problem" "Yes? I'm listening" "Well, I'm a student from Canterlot High school and a lot of students at my school have been out sick. Another classmate mentioned a merchant who made her and her friends some kind of promise to help them and he have her this necklace. I think we might be dealing with dark magic being distributed by some kind of creature. After all, this isn't the first time the school's faced dark magic." "I see, ma'am. I assure you we will give this matter all the attention it deserves" the officer said. "Which means none! Right?" another officer chimed in. "Dark magic?! Seriously?! You've gone batty!" he claimed and her burst out in laughter. Fluttershy's eyes began to water and her lip began to quiver. Suddenly, she remembered a time when her friends had been there for her.

It was a less than a month ago. Fluttershy was home sick for an entire week. Her throat felt like it was burning, her head felt like someone had wrapped a rubber band around it, and her temperature was up to one hundred and three degrees. Not to mention all of the coughing and sneezing she had to suffer through. But every day around three forty in the afternoon, her friends stopped by to wish her well. After they left, her head and throat seemed to hurt less than before. After all that they had done for her, it was time to return the favor. "Listen!" she demanded. "I know it sounds crazy, but my entire school could be in danger! I've dealt with dark magic before and I'll have you know it's extremely powerful! If you ignore this, you could be held responsible for all sorts of horrible things! I'm going to do something about it even if I have to do it alone!" With that, she headed straight out the door.

The next day, Fluttershy had just gotten out of school. Suddenly, her cellphone rang and the caller ID notified her that it was the police. "Hello?" she greeted. "Fluttershy, it's Officer Pennell speaking. I'm the officer you approached yesterday. I would first like to apologize for my partner's behavior, it turns out you have reason to be concerned. I searched the database and I dug up some information about a particular student, named Gaston. He's been picked up by the police quite a few times for skipping school and has been caught selling trinkets without a license. I also sent a few of my officers to some of the victims' homes. In one of them, a package, said to be sent from a certain Cheese Sandwich, was discovered. However, we contacted him and he denies having sent the package. The post office in his area confirmed that they never received nor sent the package. In it, there were traces of a mysterious, green, luminescent icing. Unfortunately, the lab couldn't identify any other substances." "Alright, thank you."

After receiving the phone call, Fluttershy reported her findings to Principal Celestia. "I see you now understand the severity of the circumstances. Now that you do, it's time I tell you the whole story. But you must promise to tell no one." She paused for a while. "On a day just like any other day, I received a gift addressed to me from Gaston. Taking it as a peace-offering, I opened it and found a golden locket. I put it on immediately and wore it for several days. But not long after I received it I started having heart palpitations. Sometimes they would start even when I was resting. One day, I was walking home from school when my heart started fluttering in my chest and I started breathing rapidly. Then the world looked as if it was spinning around me and my vision went black. I woke up in the hospital. The doctor told me I had a heart rhythm disorder but he didn't know exactly what caused it. I was kept there for three days for observation. During that time, I received a note. It told me to keep what I know secret from everyone else or else my heart would stop and evil would take over the school." "Oh, Principal Celestia, I'm so sorry!" "But, there is a way to resolve this." She knocked on the wall and the wall spun around in a circle and a book case was revealed. She took out a battered, brown book. "I need you to take this book. I've marked the page with the correct spell; I need you to cast it on the night of the charity concert." "Oh, Principal Celestia, are you sure you should trust me?" Fluttershy questioned. "Let me show you something" Celestia said. She then took out a large blue book. She flipped to a page with a picture five young girls gathered together. She pointed to one timid-looking, blue-eyed, pale-pink haired little girl sitting on a bench. "What kind of girl do you see here?" she asked Fluttershy. "I see…I see a sweet but meek little girl. Although she cared for all creatures, she avoided conversation as much as she could." "Yes. Who do you see now?" Celestia asked as she faced a mirror toward Fluttershy. "Now I see someone who's joined a band. Someone who's helped fight against evil twice. Someone who's made a new friend and has learned to stand up for herself a little more." "And did you see these traits before?" "I guess not." "You see, Fluttershy, you're much different than that shy little girl I first met Freshman year. I know you can do this!"


	6. Chapter 5 Good vs Evil

Tonight was the night! The night of the charity concert. The lights were streaming and the crowd was roaring with excitement. One band after another displayed their impressive musical talents and the cheers grew louder and wilder with each one. It was finally announced that Fluttershy's band was up next. Fluttershy took a deep breath and walked toward the stage with her band-mates. Once everyone was in their set positions, Flash Century approached the microphone. "Hello, Canterlot High!" he proclaimed. "Are you ready to rock?" "Yeah!" the crowd cheered. With that, the music began to play. Each member displayed the unique sounds of their instruments. The sounds waved throughout the surrounding and seemed to reach the ears of others nearby and far away. The audience grasped the energy of the song and danced along to the beat. Finally, the song ended with a bang.

Fluttershy was about to make an announcement, when the sound of coughing caught her attention. "Sonata, are you alright?" she asked as she glanced over at the blue-haired girl. "I can't…catch… my breath" Sonata responded between breaths. Suddenly, all of the other members on the stage starting coughing and their lips were turning blue. They collapsed and a red haze flowed out of their mouths and into the air. A series of beautiful voices sounded as they seemed to create an eerie presence. Two gorgeous, winged girls with eyes glowing red drifted into the picture. "Well, look what we have here" Adagio stated "It seems as if sweet little Fluttershy has been left all alone." "She looks so sad and afraid" Aria pointed out "How delightful!" "Indeed, but you know what's not delightful?" "Her getting all of _our_ attention." "Exactly! Now we're here to get the appreciation we truly deserve as well as revenge!" "Especially on that traitor, Sonata!" "Fluttershy" Adagio said, looking at her "If you will declare your undying adoration for us and join our side, only then will we stop the pain." "That is where you a wrong, mon chéri" a slightly French voice declared. Then, a field of red magic swarmed around the girls. They dropped to the ground, sounding agonized moans. A ghastly, winged figure with red eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Ah the sight of their pain fills me with satisfaction. Now everyone understands the pain I felt. Why, Fluttershy, you are not even wearing one of my trinkets yet your feelings of fear and sadness are feeding my inner god! I suppose that troublesome principal told you everything. It really is a shame that no one will find out." He lifted his scepter into the air to cast his spell. Fluttershy immediately threw down her tambourine and took the microphone. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing this song: (to the tune of _Lovely Lady Dressed in Blue_)

Dear sweet angels from above, listen to my plea

Heal all those who ail before, ail before me

Will you guide me with your love to do all that is just?

And will you give me the strength I need to do what I must?

Will you help me turn this wrong back into a right?

And will you help me change this gloomy dark into joyful light?

Although it saddens me to see all that has been done

I'll keep singing and soon my friends will be seeing the sun

Whisper in their ears that they will be alright

And that the pain which haunts them so, will leave them tonight

Dear sweet angels from above, oh listen to my plea

Heal all those who ail before, right before me

Heal all who ail before…me

Out of the blue, a mass of pure spirits surrounded Fluttershy and lifted her up into the air. The bright white lights struck the trinkets, causing them to shatter into minuscule shards. The light drifted into the afflicted victims and flashed a blinding light.

Fluttershy stood there in shock as such events ensued around her. "Fluttershy!" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked and there she saw all of her friends waiting for her. "My friends!" she called as she raced over to them with open arms. All six girls met up and engaged in a group hug. "I'm so glad you're all alright!" "Is this really the same Fluttershy I used to know?" Sunset Shimmer asked with a proud tone. "That was so awesome of you!" Rainbow Dash professed. "I'm so happy for you I could explode!" Pinkie Pie rejoiced. "Darling, I still remember the days you wouldn't sing unless I was right beside you. You just sang your very first solo and I'm so proud of you!" Rarity praised with tears in her eyes. "I'm happy to see all of you, but how did you get here?" "Well, some shiny person brought us here." Applejack answered "I don't know who exactly, but who cares? I'm just glad everything's back to normal." "How did you manage to bring everything back to normal?" Rainbow Dash asked. "And how did you manage to sing that solo in front of millions of people without freaking out?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'll explain later, right now there's something I have to take care of." Fluttershy answered.

She and Sonata gently approached Aria and Adagio. At the same time, a man in a blue uniform approached Fluttershy. "Nice work, Fluttershy. Now, you have the right to press criminal charges against these two" he said to her. Fluttershy looked over at the girls as they bowed their heads in shame. Then she looked back at the officer and said "That won't be necessary, officer. I think they've learned their lessons." She reached her hand out to Adagio and gently brought her to her feet. Adagio wrapped her arms around Fluttershy and wept. "Fluttershy, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I never meant to cause any harm! Making friends always seemed easy to everyone else, but it never worked for me. Things seemed even worse when the first person we met once we came here didn't even want us!" "I forgive you, Adagio. " "You…you do?" "Of course, everyone needs a friend and I understand how hard it can be to find them. There will always be bullies and snobs, but there will also be people who truly care about you. I'll be your friend."

Sonata took Aria gently by the hands and faced her way. "Sonata, _I'm_ the one who's been the worst. After being banished to such an unfamiliar world and getting abused by that awful woman, I completely broke down inside. Taking all of those dreadful feelings out on you gave me some twisted sense of comfort and I didn't care how much I hurt you. I don't blame you for leaving us." "I understand, Aria. We were all scared and we had good reason to be. But this place really isn't so bad once you find the right kinds of people. Canterlot High is a place for everyone, no matter who you are or what your past is. You can come here with me and I'll stand by you." "You'd do that for me? After the way I treated you?" "Of course, what are friends for?" "We're all open to having new members of _The Rainbooms_. You two should join and we'll help you find your instruments, since singing's obviously not your thing."

The next day at Canterlot High, around lunchtime; Aria, Adagio, and Sonata were navigating the lunchroom. Many students turned to them and gave them evil looks before turning whispering amongst each-other. "Over here" Sunset Shimmer signaled. "We saved you all seats. I know, when you're trying to change the first day's always the hardest. It'll take some time before they're ready to forgive and forget. Don't worry, just stay by us and you'll be fine."


	7. Epilogue

As you all know, every action has a consequence and some last longer than others. This is the case for both Principal Celestia and Sonata. Although the dark magic was withdrawn, Celestia's heart has been permanently weakened. She can't participate in vigorous activity and has to take special medicine to normalize her heart rhythms. However, the chances of her going into cardiac arrest are fairly low. She's going to have a pacemaker inserted just to be safe.

Since Sonata was hit with the greatest amount dark magic, her lungs will always be slightly inflamed. She has to take extra care to avoid triggers, such as dust or mold, which can make it difficult to breathe. She also has to take medicine through an inhaler to prevent asthma attacks. Although she's had a few attacks, she's learning to live with her condition.

On a lighter note, the rest of the Dazzlings have been allowed to enroll in Canterlot High. But, they've been sentenced to attend therapy sessions with the school psychologist, Dr. Wolf, for the remainder of the school year to help them start anew. Although many students have given them the cold shoulder, the Rainbooms (Sunset Shimmer especially) have all been there to give them a second chance.

As for Gaston, no one really knows what happened to him. Some say he's gone to another town to start fresh. Others say he's at another school, repeating what he's already done. But as I said, none of this is certain.

I'd say our former villains will be quite happy at Canterlot High. After all, they've already found six new friends. I do declare that the merging of the bands will allow them to develop their musical talents.

Things are not quite the same; they're different in a good way. But who knows what more shenanigans could be in store for our heroes.


End file.
